Generally, an information code is generated on the premise that the information code is read by a reading device. For that reason, it is difficult for a person to visually grasp what kind of information is included in the information code only by seeing the information code. For that reason, a descriptive text may be added around the information code, a company name or the like may be superimposed on the information code, or an image designed in advance may be superimposed and displayed as in Patent Literature 1, for example.